King of the Hill Fan Theories
There several theories are claimed to be by their loyal fans that can helped to make sense within story, put while their creator may or not support the fan theories to coincidences are planned to be matched from the creator concept, or Creator will understand put claimed was unintended by coincidences or in-joke by writers and may claimed are "Character Plot Holes" or Was "Out of Character Moment" for characters, or "Crossover Fantasties" for crossover-related settings. Characters 'Hills' 'Hank Hill' *Hank has more half-brothers instead just one - Including Hal, the guy who was identical to Hank and made Dale and Bill jealous. Either that or Hal is Tom Anderson's son, who is also Cotton's half-brother. There's also that one guy at the Renaissance Fair who sounds exactly like Hank, and looks just like him, only with black hair. *He has Asperger's, because he shows signs such as: **His obsession with Propane and other interests. **A bit uncomfortable with sexuality, and at times can be distant from his family. **Prefer to not be very emotional, Hank can be very stoic. **Seconded. In the episode where Hank gets addicted to video gaming while Bobby trains for the president's fitness award, the game based off of him is called "Pro Pain". Hank assumes that this is simply a misspelling, when it is really a play on words. Asperger's can lead to things like this. *It should be noted though, that these are stereotypes of Asperger's/the autistic spectrum, rather than identifying characteristics. 'Peggy Hill' *Peggy's character development into having Narcissistic personality has an in-universe justification: it was the result of brain damage she sustained in the sky diving accident. In seasons 1-3, she was a friendly woman with only occasional ego problems. At the end of season 3, she has the accident. From season 4 onward, she's dramatically less sympathetic and her ego and clueless-ness are suddenly getting her most dominant traits. 'Bobby Hill' *Bobby himself looks a little more like Bill than Hank, and Hank has a medical condition that affects his fertility. Throw in Bill's constant obsession with Peggy and the answer is obvious. Hank is actually sterile, and Bill had an affair with Peggy that resulted in Bobby. The parallel with Dale, Joseph, and John Redcorn is the creator's joke on the audience - they're meant to laugh at Dale's cluelessness but miss a similar situation themselves. 'Dauterives' Bill Dauterive *Bobby looks a little more like Bill than Hank, and Hank has a medical condition that affects his fertility. Throw in Bill's constant obsession with Peggy and the answer is obvious. Hank is actually sterile,and Bill had an affair with Peggy that resulted in Bobby. The parallel with Dale, Joseph, and John Redcorn is the creator's joke on the audience - they're meant to laugh at Dale's cluelessness but miss a similar situation themselves. ** Boomhauer *Boomhauer is related to Beavis in some way. For example, both Beavis and Boomhauer speak fast, but Beavis speaks less. Also, both Beavis and Boomhauer start with a B. Both of them are also blondes. Finally, both Beavis and Boomhauer like women. 'John Redcorn' *John Redcorn is Older Than He Looks - The epileptic tree is that: He is Dale's grandfather. Making Joseph his uncle. Nah, he says in one episode, "I'm 34 years old, I don't need this crap!" while arguing with Nancy. Another episode he complains to Hank about being 40. Maybe he's trying to hide is age? Depends on when he says that. It's possible he said he was 40, six years after he said he was 34. Category:Article stubs Category:King of the Hill Wiki